Folgunthur
Folgunthur is a ruin South East of Solitude. This ruin contains the note that starts the search for Gauldur Amulet fragments. Enemies *Appropriately leveled Draugr *Frostbite Spider *Mikrul Gauldurson Walkthrough The first part of the ruin has already been opened by others. A few dead adventures and some ancient nord undead are what remains. The skill book Fire and Darkness can be found on the ground level of the first main room near a dead adventurer. At the top of the bridge you will find a dead Daynas Valen with the Ivory Dragon Claw . (Gates, may not be in order) 3 iron gate switch combination: Far right switch, far left switch, front left switch. You will enter a square room with a rounded square grate in the middle covering some spiral stairs with a fire pit in the bottom middle. Be careful when entering this room, there are two Draugr sitting propped up in two throne chairs with two levers located directly next to each throne. On the first throne there should be a walkthrough entry into another room with 3 pillars and symbols for the room that is accessed by pulling the lever on the farthest throne chair in the room prior. The far throne has a switch behind it that opens up into an area with a regular Draugr, defeat him and there will be a set of rotating stones which you will use the sequence combination found in the first secret room. ~~Textiles made this EDIT, please finished the ending of this paragraph, I am stuck, haha~~ After that, NO ONE KNOWS, lol. need more information on this... You can get the unlock pattern in the room to the right (when facing the doors from the side with the chain in the wall) However on the left room there is no further information anywhere... Can someone update this part? I have been trying to get the unlock for the left room to work for an hour and still no clue After leaving throom, enter previous area and pull the chain that is hung directly across from the thrones. This will open the metal grate and allow to proceed down the stairs. The final room combination. Look at the Ivory Claw in your inventory. On the back of the claw is the correct solution to the circular door (dragon, bird, bird). Once in, you will be faced with Mikrul Gauldurson, a powerful Draugr Lord and son of Gauldur. Once defeated, take his piece of the amulet to continue the Forbidden Legend quest line. If his body is unlootable for any reason, simply use the 'wait' command for a few hours and it should resolve. To exit this room, use the Ivory Claw on the right side door (a circular pad on the ground to the left of the door contains a spot to use the claw key). In the next room you will find a Word Wall with the word Krah (Cold - Frost Breath). Enter and proceed until you are in a carsophegus and hit the appropriate button (depending on you platform) to push the door open. Jump down and turn right and use the chain on the right of the gate to open it. Gallery Folgunthur2 .png Mikral Gauldurson.jpg|Mikral Gauldurson Ivory Dragon Claw.jpg|Ivory Dragon Claw Krah Cold Frost Breath.jpg|Krah (Cold-Frost Breath) Word Wall Folgunthur Local 1.jpg|Folgunthur Map Folgunthur Local 2.jpg|Folgunthur Crypt map Category:Skyrim: Locations